


The Best Of All Worlds

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of All Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent little thing. (she says, as if not all her stories are such things)

There is a world where Erebor was never sacked by a Fire Drake from the north. Where a great King was never touched by gold-sickness, and where no one died at Azanulbizar. 

 

There is a world where Dwarfs and Elves are not at odds with each other. Where a necklace was never the cause of a war, and where no Prince cursed as the calls from an ally went unanswered. 

 

There is a world where a Prince was never a smith. Where his family never went hungry, and where his people was never forced to wander the world.   
  


There is a world where Khazad-dûm was never lost. Where no Balrog was ever called Durin's Bane, and where it is impossible to dig too deep.  

 

There is a world where the Greenwood ever remained so. Where there was never Moria, and where Melkor and Mairon are always only Melkor and Mairon. 

 

There is a world where a King and his sister-sons never died on the battlefield. Where no one did, and where a Dragon never turned his vengeful gaze on a city of Men. 

 

There is a world where there was no Ring. Where none was needed by a Hobbit as there were no spiders to escape from, and where no one was thrown into an Elven dungeon. 

 

There is a world where a Hobbit laughs with a King. Where he does not weep for him, and where the Arkenstone is only cause of wonder, not strife. 

 

There is a world where a King reclaims his homeland and slays a Dragon. Where a battle is won, and where a new golden age begins. 

 

There is a world where a Fellowship was never needed. Where no black riders ask for directions, and where a nephew does not need to carry the fate of the world around his neck. 

 

There is a world where a Steward of Gondor never saw the need to use a Palantír. Where he did not slip into depression, and where that was not followed by madness. 

 

There is a world where the Captain of the White Tower was not killed by Orcs. Where he never heard a golden whisper, and where the struggle with Hobbits was only ever for play. 

 

There is a world where a fishing trip ends without blood being spilled. Where there is no Precious to be found, and where one mind does not fracture. 

 

There is a world where the a King does not return because he has not left. Where death is not allowed to separate lovers, and where no ships sail west as each Time and Age belongs to everyone. 

 

There is a world where all these things happen and it is an impossible world. But it _is_. Somewhere it is, because now it is written. This world, these _worlds_ , and many more. 

This, however, is not that world. 

 

This is the world where Elves lived in Mirkwood. Where a King was laid to rest inside a mountain just reclaimed, and where a Hobbit was stretched thin by the One Ring. 

 

This is that world 

 

But this is also the world where another Hobbit destroyed the Ring. Where a Dwarf and an Elf became the closest of friends and where those who died will never be forgotten. 

 

This is their world.

 

 

And this, this is _our_ world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving a lot of things out, but I think we can all write our own accounts. For me, these were the events that first came to mind.


End file.
